


Tiny Treats 20, WOI vol. 2

by eerian_sadow



Series: WOI fills [1]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: Community: twins_x_ratch, Multi, Spark Sex, sentencefic, tinyfic, wrench of inspiration
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-21
Updated: 2013-03-21
Packaged: 2017-12-06 00:58:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/729847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eerian_sadow/pseuds/eerian_sadow





	Tiny Treats 20, WOI vol. 2

**balm**

Ratchet smoothed Sunstreaker's polishing wax into Sideswipe's damaged hip joint, hoping the waxy balm would be enough to keep the red warrior moving until they were rescued.

**hunter**

Sideswipe and Sunstreaker growled threateningly as they stepped between the prone medic and the Decepticon bounty hunter.

**chance**

Ratchet eyed the teal cube in front of him, unsure of his personal safety if he gave the twins concotion a chance.

**abyss**

Ratchet slowly opened his chestplates to the Twins and tried not to think that he might be leaping into the abyss.

**smoke**

Sideswipe screamed and clutched Sunstreaker to his his chest as smoke bellowed out of his brother's vents.

**lance**

Sunstreaker looked at the lance in his hand before exchanging an exasperated look with Ratchet. "Really, bro? Ambulance jousting?"

**sweater**

The twins laughed merrily as they wrestled Ratchet into the fuzzy green sweater.

**socket**

Ratchet flung his socket wrench across the field with impressive accuracy, hitting Starscream in the wrist and causing his shot to miss the already wounded Sunstreaker.

**sheath**

Sunstreaker looked over the weapons in the armory critically before finally reaching for an ancient looking sword in an intracately designed sheath. "Can you teach me to use this?"

**fluid**

Fluid dripped from Sideswipe's ruined optic socket as he stood victoriously over the other gladiator's corpse.

 


End file.
